Chocolate: The Life Afterwards
by Nephthys1
Summary: ***Chapter 4 is finally up!!*** It took me so long!! But it is here now, so go on and read it!!
1. Wake up

A/n: Hello all of you!! This is the sequel of Chocolate. First of all, before you start reading, I want to thank all my reviewers. In total I got 147 reviews on Chocolate. Thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoy the sequel as much as Chocolate 1!  
  
~Chocolate: Life afterwards,  
  
Wake up~  
  
'Oh no, not again'.   
  
Mere seconds later a second loud bang was heard. A third came and then very loud music started. The man sitting at the kitchen table sighed loudly, although nobody would hear it. The kitchen door opened and another man came in, chuckling. He sat down in front of the other man.    
  
'Relax, you know what the good thing about this is?'   
  
'Well?'   
  
'If we can't hear him, except for the music, he can't hear us.' the man said, a large grin plastered on his face.   
  
The other man smiled. He leaned forward and kissed his husband on the lips.   
  
'Mmm, do that again, will you.' the other man breathed.   
  
His husband flicked his tongue against husband's lips again. Then he moved down, kissing his jaw line, down to his shoulder. The other man moaned, pulling the other ones shirt off. He was glad it was such warm weather, not much clothes to take off. His husband flicked his tongue against a soft spot in his neck.   
  
'Mmmm, Rem, stop teasing me'.   
  
Remus smiled against his husband's neck.   
  
'You know I like teasing you Luce'.   
  
Lucius pulled back and he pushed Remus down to the floor.   
  
'Let's see how you like being teased yourself' Lucius said and he lowered himself against Remus' chest.    
  
Upstairs the music grew louder.    
  
'If I go crazy then will you still call me superman…' the boy sang along with the music.   
  
He was standing on his king-size bed, a comb in his hand and dancing around.    
  
'You call me strong, you call me weak, but still your secret I will keep.' he shouted again.   
  
He acted like playing the guitar, appearing to be a rock star. He had been to a concert last night of Three Doors Down, a very good muggle group, at least, that was his opinion. His dad and Remus didn't like it so much.  
  
Draco jumped up and down on the bed. Anyone who would come in at this moment would've thought he was a lunatic. After the song he dropped down on his bed, listening quietly to the next song. He turned around on his left side and looked at his bedside table. A picture of him and Harry was standing there, when they were still at Hogwarts. Hermione had gotten Colin so far as to lend his camera to her. She had taken a few photographs of them. Draco smiled. Harry looked still so innocent on the picture, his hair all messy, pulled closely in Draco's arms. A few more pictures in his room were of Harry and himself, some of Harry alone, and a few of his other friends. He turned the music down and sighed. At that moment an owl fluttered inside. 'Hello Tiran'. Tiran was Hermione's owl. He stood up from the bed and walked to Tiran. He took the letter of the owls paw and opened it.    
  
Dear Draco,  
  
We decided to go on holiday with the Gryffindor gang, so that includes you and Blaise too. We wanted to go to Greece, Crete. It'll do you good, after the tensile year we had. We'll stay there 4 weeks. I hope to hear from you soon!   
  
Love,  
  
Hermione   
  
He walked to his desk and got out some parchment and a quill.   
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I would love to come, when are we leaving? I will ask my dad and Rem if they are coming too, but they are eh, busy right now, so there's no way I am leaving my room. I'm looking foreward to it!   
  
Love,  
  
Draco   
  
He folded the letter and bound it to Tiran's paw. Tiran hooted and then he flew off again. Another owl flew in. This time it was Ron's owl.   
  
Dear Draco,  
  
He can leave! The doctor says he is completely healed! Better come over right now, he is still asleep but will probably wake up soon.   
  
Ron   
  
Draco shouted. Harry, he was healed! He and Ron had taken shifts in watching over Harry in the hospital. Draco had been there 2 weeks and now Ron had taken over, as Draco hadn't slept one night. Ron and he had luckily become friends, after the war with Voldemort. When Harry was brought in, the doctors feared his life. Ron got suspicious as to why Draco was always there. So, the only thing he could do was to tell Ron the truth.  
  
Draco laughed and then he turned off the music. Okay, best get this over with, he thought before leaving his room. He walked down as loudly as he could.    
  
'I'm coming down!' he shouted at every step.    
  
He could hear murmurs of, shit, and, fuck. Draco smiled.    
  
'You dressed?' Draco shoute.   
  
'Not yet!' came his father's answer.   
  
'Harry is healed!'   
  
Suddenly he could hear hurried footsteps and a few minutes later his father came out and then Remus. Draco grinned.   
  
'He's healed?'   
  
'Yeah! Now let's go'.   
  
They ran out of the house and jumped into their cabrio. They raced to London's muggle hospital. Draco jumped out, even before the car was stopped.   
  
'Draco! You fool, don't you ever do that again!' Remus shouted, making Lucius laugh.   
  
'Leave him, I would've done the same thing'.   
  
Draco ran into the hospital, bumping into several people on the way. He went to the fourth floor and then on to room 253. He ran inside. 3 men were lying there, but no Harry. A nurse came in.   
  
'Excuse me, where did Mr. Potter go?' he asked hurriedly.   
  
'He has been brought down to the second floor. Go down, then left, left again, then right and then room 314'.   
  
'Thanks'.   
  
Draco ran out of the room again. On his way he met his dad and Remus.   
  
'He's been brought down, second floor, room 314.' Draco shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the steps to the second floor. Okay, left, left again, now right and then room 314. Draco looked around. 308, 310, 321.   
  
'Where is the damn room?' he said out loud.   
  
'Draco!' someone shouted. He looked up and saw Ron waving at him.    
  
Draco quickly ran to him.   
  
'Couldn't find it' he said.   
  
Ron nodded. They walked inside. 6 men were lying there. In the far corner, next to the window, was Harry. Draco hurriedly walked to him. Harry's father was sitting there.   
  
'Hello Draco' he said tiredly.   
  
'Hello, where's Sirius?'   
  
'Sleeping in the guests room. I wonder if he can finds his way here'.   
  
'Yeah, know what you mean, I couldn't find it either. So is Harry awake?'   
  
'No, not yet. He had a nightmare just then'.   
  
Draco sat down on a chair next to James and he took Harry's hand from him. With his other hand he stroked it softly.   
  
'Are Lucius and Remus coming?'   
  
'Yeah' Draco said chuckling.   
  
'What is it?'   
  
'Had to disturb them quite a bit'.   
  
James laughed. Just at that moment Lucius and Remus came in.    
  
'There's an empty guestroom just around the corner' James said.   
  
'Don't you start' Lucius sneered.   
  
Draco smiled. Ron came to sit behind him on the windowsill.   
  
'Have you got a letter from Hermione yet?' Draco asked.   
  
'No, not yet. What's up then?'   
  
'She wanted to go on holiday with the whole Gryffindor gang, including Blaise and me'.   
  
'All right! Did she came up with that?'   
  
'She did'.   
  
'Cool, I can't wait'.   
  
'I just hope Harry can come'.   
  
'I guess he can. He's healed isn't he?'   
  
'Yes, but that nightmare'.   
  
'It wasn't really a nightmare, at least not a big one, like he had at school'.   
  
'Good'.   
  
Harry moaned a bit. Draco looked at him. Harry's eyes blinked.   
  
'Harry? You awake?'   
  
Everyone in the room was silent and watching Harry.   
  
'Mmm'.   
  
'Harry, wake up'.   
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. He focused on Draco.   
  
'Drac?' he asked with a smile on his face.   
  
'Yes?'   
  
'What are you doing here?'   
  
Ron chuckled.   
  
'I'm here for you'.   
  
Harry smiled. Draco stood up and he hugged Harry.   
  
'I missed you love, so much. I was so worried'.   
  
James nodded his head to the exit and everyone understood. They all left, except for the other patients.   
  
'Are you in pain?'   
  
'No, not anymore'.   
  
'Hermione send me an owl, she wants to go to Crete with us'.   
  
Draco kissed Harry's cheek softly. Harry giggled softly.   
  
'Can I leave today?'   
  
'You can'.   
  
'Good, I was getting sick of this hospital, I hate it'.   
  
'I know, I've got a present for you'.   
  
'What?'   
  
Draco let go of Harry.   
  
'It might be a bit crumpled, we were in quite a hurry when we left home'.   
  
Draco reached into his pocket and took out a chocolate candy bar.   
  
'Mmm, chocolate. I've got good memories of it' Harry said smiling.   
  
'Good, I almost thought you wouldn't remember'.   
  
'How could I ever forget? I don't think I ever finished the chocolate dragon though'.   
  
Draco nodded smiling. A nurse came in.   
  
'Mr. Potter, visiting is over' she said sternly.   
  
'Can I just say goodbye to everyone?'   
  
'Yes, you've got 10 minutes'.   
  
'Could you call them in?'   
  
The nurse nodded and walked away.   
  
'Does she remind you of madam Pomfrey?'   
  
'Mmm, yeah'.   
  
Harry's friends came in again. He said goodbye to each one of them, Draco as last.   
  
'Miss you, you'll be here tonight right?'   
  
'Course, I would even stay here but I can't'.   
  
'Why don't you hide under the bed then'.   
  
'Good idea'.   
  
'Drac, you coming?' Lucius called.   
  
'Guess I have to go, dad is getting impatient, bet you he wants to finish his business'.   
  
Harry snorted and he kissed Draco on the lips.   
  
'See you tonight'.   
  
'Mmm… bye, love'.   
  
'Bye'.   
  
Draco waved and then he walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone in the room, except for the 5 other patients.   
  
'All you're friends?' the man in the bed next to him asked.   
  
'Yeah'.   
  
'Wow, I wish I had me friends like them'.   
  
'Don't you have friends then?'   
  
'Nah, only me wife and me kids. A couple of lads from work though, but they ain't visiting me'.   
  
Harry nodded. At that moment Hermione, followed by Ginny and another girl, came running in.   
  
'Harry!' Hermione said flinging her arms around Harry's neck.   
  
The stern nurse followed them in.   
  
'I demand that you leave right now. Mr. Potter needs rest.' she said.   
  
'Please miss, five minutes' Hermione pleaded.   
  
The nurse folded her arms and looked at the clock.   
  
'5 minutes' she repeated.   
  
'Thank you'.   
  
Harry smiled.   
  
'Oh Harry, we were so worried'.   
  
Harry smiled.   
  
'Are you okay?'   
  
'Yes, I'm fine'.   
  
Hermione made room for Ginny to hug Harry. When all the hugging and crying from the 2 girls was over Harry asked:   
  
'Who's that?'   
  
He pointed to the small girl.   
  
'This is your sister, Allindra.' Hermione said smiling.  
  
A/n: I hope you all liked it!! Please review! Next chapter coming soon!!! 


	2. Another witch?

A/n: Well, here's chapter 2 of the sequel! I hope you all like it!! Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Jane: Yes, Allindra was adopted and Harry has been asleep for about 2 weeks. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chibi StarFighter: Glad you like the idea!  
  
Raven Hernandez: Eum, thanks for telling me, I kinda forgot about her. Well, I'll make her appear soon!  
  
Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter: Yes, I know, but the first few chapters are always the hardest, you have to make a new start, you know? Well, I hope you like this one better!!  
  
Spangle*star: She's his sister!! But you'll find out more about her in this chapter!  
  
Zacarane: Glad you like it already! Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
Chibi slasher: Just read on!  
  
Aurora Malfoy: Glad you like it!  
  
~Another witch?~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the snores of the man next to him, Alex McCarthon. The rest of the patients were still asleep. Harry climbed out of bed. He was allowed to leave this morning; finally, he was going home after 2 weeks. Last night he had talked to his "sister", Allindra was her name. She was 10 years old and would start at Hogwarts next year. James and Sirius had adopted her after the war. Harry liked her a lot. She wasn't boring, no, not at all. She could talk on and on about nothing at all. She laughed at Harry's bad jokes he made about James and Sirius, and then she would talk again, and Harry would listen. He didn't even have time for Draco last night. He had spent the whole evening with Allindra. Draco just sat in the windowsill, watching the two of them, now and then talking to Ron. Harry had also met Alex's wife last night. When they met and Harry said his name the woman's eyes widened. Harry figured she must've been a witch too.  
  
Harry climbed out of bed and he walked to the bathroom, which was down the hallway. He slowly walked to it, not having woken up quite yet. He walked past the guest rooms. To his surprise he saw Draco lying there, and James and Sirius in the bed next to him. Alex's wife was there too. Harry decided to surprise them and he went inside. He first went over to Draco's bed and kissed him softly on the lips.    
  
'Wake up, luv.' he said quietly.   
  
'Mmm, Harry…' Draco moaned softly, before turning around.   
  
Harry snorted and he nudged Draco.   
  
'Quit it! Lemme sleep. Dida…' Draco grumbled quite loud, waking Alex's wife.   
  
'Mr. Potter?' she asked softly.   
  
Harry turned around.   
  
'Hello Mrs. McCarthon'.   
  
'Come here for a moment'.   
  
Harry walked over to her.   
  
'Is it true, yes, it is, you must be Harry Potter.' she said more to herself than Harry.   
  
'Yes'.   
  
'Thank you, you saved the wizarding world' she said, hugging him.   
  
'I didn't do it alone'.   
  
'I know, but you did defeat Voldemort'.   
  
Harry looked at her surprised.   
  
'You spoke his name'.   
  
'Yes, there is nothing to fear of his name. Personally, I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying his name'.   
  
Harry smiled.   
  
'Someone very dear to me said that once'.   
  
'Ah, let me guess, Albus?'   
  
'Yes, how did you know?'   
  
'I'm his niece, Anna Dumbledore'.   
  
Harry smiled.   
  
'It's nice to meet his family'.   
  
'I haven't seen him in 21 years. Since I married Alex. I left the wizarding world'.   
  
'And what about your kids? Are they magical?'   
  
'No, they aren't. I swore to never go back to it and I guess some high spirit helped me to not get magical kids'.   
  
'Why did you leave?'   
  
'I fell in love'.   
  
Harry decided to sit next to her on the bed. Anna smiled at him.   
  
'It's a long story. But I can see in your eyes that you want to hear it'.   
  
'Yes please'.   
  
'Well, I was 16. I remember your father and Sirius too. I was in my sixth year and they were first years. I never spoke to them, and I guess they never knew me. Anyway, I was in Ravenclaw and there was this beautiful boy in Slytherin. Tall, long black hair, and bright blue eyes. He was in his seventh year. I fell in love with him. His name was Terin Snape. He was quite a rebel, a hard kid to handle; he was in the hospital week almost every week. He cut himself often. Then he left the school. His younger brother Severus Snape was also in first year. When we came back for my seventh year, Dumbledore announced that Voldemort was getting stronger and stronger again. Many people had been killed already. I knew that Terin was a Death Eater. Dumbledore talked to Severus after the feast. I was hiding behind a statue and I heared everything they say. I can still hear it sometimes. "Young master Snape, your brother Terin has died. He was killed by Voldemort for not killing your sister" Dumbledore said. I broke down in tears and they heared me. Dumbledore, who at that time was a DADA teacher, punished me. After I received my punishment I stayed with Severus. We talked a lot about Terin and his younger sister Alistra. Alistra was killed later on by Voldemort himself. Severus then swore to me to become a spy for the light side. Not much later I left the school, not even finishing it. I met Alex, I fell in love again, though not as much as with Terin, and we got married. The day Terin died I swore to myself to leave the wizarding world for good, as many people we all loved would die in it'.   
  
Harry listened to Anna's story. Snape had a brother and a sister? He didn't know that. Was that why Snape was so hard on everyone?    
  
'Severus Snape is the Potions teacher at Hogwarts now'.   
  
Anna chuckled.   
  
'He always was good at Potions'.   
  
'He still is'.   
  
'So who is the young man in the bed over there?'   
  
'Draco Malfoy'   
  
'Malfoy? Son of Lucius Malfoy?'   
  
'Yes, he wasn't here last night'.   
  
'Ah yes, Lucius, poor boy. Got beaten by his father a lot'.   
  
'He did?'   
  
'Yes. So what's your relationship to him?'   
  
'He's my, erm, boyfriend' Harry said shyly.   
  
Anna smiled.   
  
'He's cute, good choice. Try not to loose him'.   
  
'I almost did, twice. In my seventh year when we got together I had this big fight with him and we broke up. When we finally got back together, Voldemort attacked'.   
  
'Well, you both lived'.   
  
'Yes, luckily. But I think he's still mad at me for not spending time with him last night but with my adopted sister'.   
  
'Yes, I saw that'.   
  
Harry and Anna talked some more for a while, until Draco woke up.   
  
'Good morning, Drac' Harry said.   
  
Draco woke up immediately.   
  
'What are you doing here?'   
  
'I was talking to Mrs. McCarthon'.   
  
'Please, Anna'.   
  
'And I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't listen'.   
  
Draco blushed.   
  
'What were you dreaming off? You said this name, Dida?'   
  
A chuckle came from the doorway. Lucius Malfoy, with Remus Lupin-Malfoy at his side, was standing there.   
  
'Dad, don't tell him!' Draco said.   
  
'What? Who's Dida?'   
  
'Dida was his cuddle toy. It was a small dragon.' Lucius explained.   
  
Harry smiled.   
  
'Dad! You said wouldn't tell!'   
  
Anna chuckled.   
  
'Same old Lucius' she said.   
  
'Excuse me?' Lucius said.   
  
'You're still the same old Lucius Malfoy'.   
  
'Anna?'   
  
'Mmm, yes, that's my name'.   
  
Lucius immediately went over to her and hugged her.   
  
'I thought you had died'.   
  
'Nah'.   
  
Harry made room for Lucius and he went over to Draco's bed.   
  
'Don't laugh at me, I'm still mad at you.' Draco said.   
  
'I won't laugh, and I'm sorry. But I wanted to meet my sister'.   
  
'I can understand that, but…'   
  
Harry silenced him with a small kiss.   
  
'I'm still mad'.   
  
'No you're not. Now tell me about Dida'.   
  
'Harry!'   
  
'I'm serious'.   
  
'Did you have a cuddle toy?'   
  
'No, the Dursleys never gave me one, well, actually, I did have one, I made it myself, from an old blanket. I stuffed it with small bits of sheet everytime, so Petunia wouldn't notice. It was actually just a rag, filled with bits of sheets and then tied up half way'.   
  
'What was its name, or didn't you give it a name?'   
  
'Triska'.   
  
'Triska?'   
  
'Yeah. Vernon used to read to Dudley in the living room. I always heard every story. He once told Dudley a story about a brave wizard and a knight. His name was Triska. Instead of fighting he saved dragons. That's why I called my toy Triska'.   
  
Draco giggled. It was a silly conversation, they both knew, but somehow it was nice, not to talk about something serious for a while.   
  
'Will you tell me about Dida?' Harry said, while lying down next to Draco.   
  
'No'.   
  
'Please?' Harry begged, kissing him softly.   
  
'Well, it's a stupid story. Dad made it up'.   
  
'Tell me'.   
  
'Well, the night I was born, a very old woman came to our house. Dad answered, while mum was in labor. When I was old enough, dad told me the woman had given him a toy dragon, Dida, and she had told him, that if he were to have a son, he should call him after the dragon. Then I would have good fortune for the rest of my life, and give luck to everyone I love. So I didn't name my toy Dida, the woman did, she even named me'.   
  
Harry smiled.   
  
'Cute story. Do you still have Dida?'   
  
'Yeah,at home. And you?'   
  
'I left it at the Dursley's. It's still in my room there, under the bed'.   
  
Draco grinned widely.   
  
'What do you say? Shall we go get it?'   
  
Harry gaped.   
  
'No way, I'm not going back there'.   
  
'Come on, it'll be fun. We can go there tomorrow'.   
  
Harry hesitated for a moment.   
  
'Hex your cousin?'   
  
Harry smiled and then nodded. Draco laughed and then kissed Harry.   
  
'Boys, stop it. It's half past 9' Sirius said laughing.   
  
'Huh?' Harry asked.   
  
'It's half past 9. You have to pack. Or don't you want to go home?'   
  
'Yes! Of course'.   
  
Harry jumped out of bed and he ran back to his room. Draco followed him. The nurse was just serving breakfast in the room.   
  
'Mr. Potter, where were you?'   
  
'I went to the toilet'.   
  
'For one hour?'   
  
'Yes'.   
  
Draco chuckled. The nurse shook her head. She muttered something, sounding very much like "boys".    
  
'Where did you put my clothes?' Harry asked Draco.   
  
'In your closet'.   
  
Draco smiled.   
  
'Right, in my closet'.   
  
Harry walked to it and opened it. He took out his bag and threw his clothes in the bag. Then he zipped it closed and put his bag on the bed.   
  
'I'm done, lets go' he said.   
  
'Mr. Potter, you can leave after breakfast.' the nurse said, serving him some toast and an egg.   
  
'What do you want to drink?'   
  
'Orange juice please' Harry said.   
  
The nurse put his glass on the bedside table. Harry ate his toast quickly and then drank his juice.   
  
'Done'.   
  
Draco took his bag and Harry said goodbye to Alex. Then he walked with Draco to the guest room. There he said goodbye to Anna.   
  
'Why don't you visit us sometimes?' James suggested.   
  
'Sure, I would love to'.   
  
Then the group left the hospital. Harry jumped into his dad's car.   
  
'Impressive.' Harry said smiling.   
  
'We figured you would like it'.   
  
Draco got in next to him and then the two cars left for the Potter's household.   
  
A/n: I hope you all liked this one. You'll have to wait a bit longer though for next chapter. My muse is away for the holidays and she'll be back the 23rd of June, so expect the next chapter about the 25th!! Please review!!!!!!! 


	3. Back home!

A/N: Finally! I was able to upload again! As you all might've noticed, ff.net was down for a very long time. Well, anyway, here's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter: I'm glad you liked chapter 2 better. What do you think of this one??  
  
Padfoot, Moony, Prongs 4EVER: Nice new name you've got. Hope you like next chapter!  
  
~Back home~  
  
It was half past 10 when they got home. Harry was in awe of their house, to say the least.   
  
'It's beautiful, and so big!' Harry said happily.   
  
They got out of the car and walked inside.   
  
'I trust Draco with the job of giving you the grande tour. And there's more in the house than Harry's bedroom' James said smiling.   
  
Harry nodded and Draco took him upstairs. Draco showed him James and Sirius' room, Allie's room and Harry's own bedroom. Each bedroom had their own bathroom attached to it. There was a relaxing room upstairs, with a wide-screen TV and a comfortable looking couch. In another room was a computer and some other video game machines.    
  
'God, Dad and Sirius really outdid themselves' Harry said smiling.   
  
'Mmm, they did'.   
  
'Now lets go back to my room' Harry said raising an eyebrow suggestively.   
  
Harry took Draco's hand and they walked back to Harry's room quickly. Draco closed the door and then walked over to Harry, who was already sitting on the bed. Draco sat down next to him and pulled Harry into his arms. Then he kissed him softly.    
  
'I missed you so much' Draco said.   
  
'I missed you, too'.   
  
Then Draco laid Harry down and he tackled his neck with kisses. Harry moaned quietly.    
  
'Harry! Draco!' James suddenly called.   
  
Draco sighed.   
  
'Now I know how dad and Remus must feel' he said.   
  
Harry smiled. They stood up and walked out of Harry's room. James was standing downstairs.   
  
'Sorry boys, but Harry, you have guests.' he said.   
  
'Who?'   
  
'The Gryffindor lot'.   
  
Harry smiled and together with Draco he walked down. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville and even Blaise were sitting there.   
  
'Hey!' Harry said, hugging each one of them.   
  
'Feeling better?' Neville asked.   
  
'Yeah, a lot' Harry said smiling, while he sat down in one of the two still empty chairs.   
  
They talked for a while, mostly about what everyone did after the war. Harry was surprised to find out that Seamus and Dean were living together, and that Blaise and Neville were quite a couple. They were mostly joking with each other, and everyone was very eager to hear everything they had been through, from a trip to Brighton, to the amusement park in Blackpool. It was 2 o'clock when the doorbell rang. Draco had just gone to the kitchen with Hermione and Neville to get some drinks and food. Harry was talking to Ron, Dean and Blaise about their upcoming holiday. The doorbell rang again. James came running from upstairs and he opened the door just as the doorbell rang again.    
  
'Hey, Allie, back from school already?' they could hear James ask.   
  
'Yeah, we got off earlier, our teacher got sick'.   
  
Allie bounded into the living room.   
  
'Hey.' Harry said smiling.   
  
'Harry! You're home!' she almost screamed, hugging her brother.   
  
She had taken an almost immediate liking in him from the day they had met, which was yesterday.    
  
'How was school?'   
  
'It was nice, my friend is staying over tonight, her mum brought us here'.   
  
Allie still had to go to school. Hogwarts had ended early, everyone wanted to stay with their families, at least those who hadn't lost them in the war. They would have to go to Hogwarts again, to have their graduation.    
  
'Who's your friend?'   
  
'Come' Allie said.   
  
Harry stood up and let Allie lead him the hallway. James was standing there, talking to a woman with a small girl at her side.   
  
'Mary!' Allie called.   
  
The girl looked up and smiled.   
  
'Mary, this is my brother Harry, Harry this is Mary' Allie said.   
  
Harry smiled at the little girl, who blushed.    
  
'Nice to meet you Mary'.   
  
Mary nodded. Harry went over to her mother, a very strict looking woman.   
  
'Hello m'am' Harry said politely.   
  
'Hello'.   
  
'I'm Harry, Allie's brother'.   
  
'Nice to meet you, I'm Klara, Mary's mother'.   
  
Harry shook the woman's hand.   
  
'Your dad just told me you came out of the hospital wing today'.   
  
'That's right, I was in there for 2 weeks'.   
  
'That's quite some time. What happened?'   
  
'Car accident'.   
  
The woman nodded and then she turned back to James. Harry turned around and walked back to the living room, where Allie was introducing all of Harry's friends to Mary. Harry sat down in his chair again. He listened to everyone's conversations, not feeling like joining in. He was becoming quite tired. Draco noticed this.   
  
'Harry? You okay?' he asked silently.   
  
'Mmm, just tired'.   
  
'Want to go to bed?'   
  
'Nah, and besides, I've got guests. I can't leave'.   
  
'They'll understand'.   
  
'I guess' Harry turned to the rest, 'Guys, I'm going to get some sleep, I'm really tired'.   
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
'See you Harry, we'll call you tomorrow' Ron said.   
  
'Sure'.   
  
Harry walked up to his room and Draco followed him. Harry laid down in his bed. Draco took off his shoes and then his own. Harry made room for Draco and he lay down next to him. Draco wrapped his arms around waist and Harry curled up against Draco.   
  
'Love you' Harry said.   
  
'I love you too, Harry'.   
  
Slowly Harry fell asleep.   
  
~*~   
  
'Hello love.' Draco said as Harry opened his eyes.   
  
'What time is it?'   
  
'7 o'clock'.   
  
Harry wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up.   
  
'Let's go downstairs'.    
  
Draco sat up too and then the climbed out of bed. They walked down to the living room. The Gryffindor gang had already left. Allie and Mary were watching TV.   
  
'Where are dad and Sirius?'   
  
'In the kitchen. They are leaving at half past 7'.   
  
'Why?'   
  
'Going to the Grangers, they were invited for dinner, so you two have to cook'.   
  
Draco gaped.   
  
'What?'   
  
'You have to cook'.    
  
'Come on, we'll call in pizza's. You agree?' Harry asked the two girls.   
  
'Yes! And can we rent a movie. Dad said we could'.   
  
'Sure'.   
  
'Yippee!'   
  
Harry smiled and then he walked to the kitchen. Sirius was reading the paper and James was lounging in a kitchen chair.   
  
'Hey' Harry said.   
  
'Hi, slept well?'   
  
'Mmm, yeah. So Allie told me you were going to the Grangers tonight?'   
  
'Yeah, Hermione is staying at the Weasley's. Lucius and Remus are coming too, and I think Arthur and Molly are dropping by too'.   
  
'Right, we're going to call in pizza's.'   
  
'Sure, eat what you like'.   
  
'And we're renting a movie. I don't know which though'.   
  
'Let Allie and Mary pick one'.   
  
'Yeah, that's a good idea'.   
  
'Well, we have to get going, we were expected there at half past 7'.   
  
'Allie said you were leaving half past 7'.   
  
'No, guess she misunderstood me'.   
  
James and Sirius stood up and they walked with Harry and Draco to the living room.   
  
'You four, be good, and we'll see you tomorrow morning'.   
  
'What time will you be back then?'   
  
'I don't know, late I guess'.   
  
James and Sirius said goodbye to them and then they left the house.   
  
'So, what kind of pizza do you want?' Harry asked.   
  
'I want Salmon' Allie said'.   
  
'Okay, and you Mary?'   
  
'Eum, I don't know. We never eat pizza at home'.   
  
'Do you want just the normal pizza?'   
  
'Yes please'.   
  
'Okay, and you Drac?'   
  
'Hawaii'.   
  
'Yeah, I want that too. So 2 Hawaii, one normal and one Salmon'.   
  
Harry picked up the phone and dialled the number of a pizza place. He ordered the four pizzas and then he hang up again.   
  
'They'll be here within 20 minutes' Harry said.   
  
'Okay, now for the movie. Which one do you girls want to rent?' Draco asked.   
  
'Eum, what do you want Mary?'   
  
'I don't know, I hardly watch movies'.   
  
'I know one! The Full Monty!' Allie said.   
  
'Sure'.   
  
'Can I come with you?' Allie asked.   
  
'Yeah, I'll stay here, you can go with Draco'.   
  
Allie stood up.   
  
'We'll be back soon' Draco said.   
  
'Sure, take your time'.   
  
Draco and Allie left.   
  
'Do you want to drink anything?' Harry asked.   
  
'Nah'.   
  
'So, you're in the same class as Allie'.   
  
'Yes'.   
  
'You said you never ate pizza before, why's that?'   
  
'Well, my mum is very strict. She doesn't allow me to do much. We always eat healthy. I am allowed to sleep over once in 3 weeks'.   
  
'Oh, that must be bad'.   
  
'It is, I have to stay indoors most of the day, study, eat and then go to bed at half past 8'.   
  
'Wow, that's early'.   
  
'Yeah'.   
  
'Well, don't worry, you can stay up tonight as long as you like'.   
  
'I'm glad to'.    
  
At 20 to 8, the pizza came. Harry paid the man and brought the pizza's inside. 5 minutes later Draco and Allie came back.    
  
'Mmm, smells good' Draco said.   
  
'Yeah, sure does'.   
  
Draco put the film down and Harry gave each one their pizzas. The pizzas were already cut in pieces. Harry, Draco and Allie immediately began eating, while Mary took a hesitant bite. She chewed a bit and then smiled.   
  
'Mmm, this is good'.   
  
Allie smiled at her.   
  
'It is'.   
  
After half an hour they had finished their pizzas and were quite full.   
  
'If I eat one more thing, I'm going to burst' Draco said.   
  
Harry laughed.   
  
'Do you want to drink some more?'   
  
Every nodded. Harry went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of coke some sprite and mountain dew. He put the bottles down and then sat down himself. Draco put on the video and they watched in silence. Half way into the movie Harry got out some popcorn and he gave a bowl to each one of them. They continued watching. At some point in the movie, it turned out that 2 of the men were gay. Draco threw a piece of popcorn against Harry's forehead. Harry looked up. When he realized Draco had thrown the popcorn, Harry threw back. They laughed.   
  
'Let's test Allie's Quidditch abilities' Harry said softly.   
  
'How?'   
  
'Just wait. Hey Allie' Harry called.   
  
Allie looked up.   
  
'Catch' Harry said and then he threw a piece of popcorn her way.   
  
Allie caught it easily.   
  
'Good, another seeker in the family'.   
  
'What's a seeker?'   
  
'It's a player in a special game'.   
  
Mary nodded and they continued watching. When the movie finished Allie yawned.   
  
'You tired?' Harry asked.   
  
'Yeah'.   
  
'Me too' Mary said.   
  
'Well, you can go to bed if you want. We'll stay up, so if there's anything wrong, just come to us'.   
  
'Sure'.   
  
Allie and Mary stood up, said goodnight to Harry and Draco and then went upstairs. Harry moved over to Draco and sat down on his lap.    
  
'Did you like the movie?'   
  
'Yeah, it was good'.   
  
Harry nodded and he nestled his head in Draco's neck.    
  
'Drac?'   
  
'Mmm?'   
  
'Will you tell me a bedtime story?'   
  
Draco snorted.   
  
'No, I'm serious'.   
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer.   
  
'Drac, please?'   
  
'Of course, whatever you want. About what?'   
  
'About Triska'.   
  
'Your toy huh?'   
  
'Yes, and don't forget that we're going to get it tomorrow'.   
  
'How could I forget. So about the brave knight Triska'.   
  
'Yes'.   
  
'Once upon a time, there was a brave knight, his name was Triska, and he lived in a very big castle, protected by big dragons and a wizard…'   
  
Draco continued his story, while Harry listened quietly, every now and then smiling when Draco told a joke. It was half past 12 when they heard footsteps. First Allie came in, followed closely by Mary. Draco stopped and Harry looked up.   
  
'Mary is home sick' Allie said.    
  
Harry sat up and he moved from Draco's lap. Behind Allie was a crying Mary. Harry walked over to her and hugged her. He led her to the couch where he lifted her on his lap.   
  
'Want to talk about it?' Harry asked.   
  
'I miss home. I miss my mummy and daddy and sister' Mary said sobbing, now looking very much like a small girl.   
  
Draco got up and he went to the kitchen to get some water. When he got back he gave the water to Harry, and he helped Mary to drink it. Mary sobbed again.   
  
'Shhh, it's all right. Mummy will be here tomorrow to pick you up'.   
  
Mary nodded. Harry picked her up and sat her down beside him. Then he stood up and laid her down on the couch, putting a cushion under her head.   
  
'Try and get some sleep. We'll stay down here'.   
  
Mary nodded again and closed her eyes. Harry looked at Allie.   
  
'Do you want to stay here too?'   
  
'Yeah, and Draco, could you finish your story?'   
  
'Sure'.   
  
Draco sat back down and pulled Harry on his lap. He made himself comfortable again. As Draco started his story again he stroked Harry's hair, and soon Harry fell asleep. It wasn't long until Mary, Allie and Draco himself were asleep too.  
  
A/n: did you all like it? I hope you did!! Please review!!! 


	4. Missing everything about you

A/n: Hiya all! I finally got done with chapter 4, pfff, I took me a really long while, but I was on holiday and I didn't have time to finish it. I hope you're not mad at me. To make it up to you, there is a small lemon in this chapter!! Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Miss Destini Monroe: glad you like it  
  
Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter: Thank you so much for your long review, that was the longest review I ever got!! I'm really sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter!  
  
  
  
~Missing everything about you~  
  
Harry woke up to the feeling of someone kissing him. He opened his eyes and found Draco's face very close to his. Harry tried to hide his smile and pretend to be asleep for another few minutes, but Draco had seen Harry open his eyes.   
  
'Good morning, love' Draco said, smiling.   
  
'Morning, and what a nice morning it is'.   
  
'Why's that?'  
  
'Well, it has been 2 weeks and 3 days or so that I woke up without you'.   
  
Draco chuckled.   
  
'I know, I missed you too'.   
  
Harry snuggled his head in Draco's neck.   
  
'Cuddle boy' Draco noted.   
  
Harry pulled back.   
  
'Don't start that again' he said sadly.   
  
'I won't, and I'm sorry for being a total bastard back then, but I really wasn't one to cuddle'.   
  
'Are you now?' Harry asked grinning.   
  
'I might be, why don't you find out?' Draco asked smiling back. Harry sat up and he put one of his knees on the sides of Draco's legs. He bent forward and pressed his lips against Draco's, not kissing him. Draco pulled him closer and he tried to open Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry giggled against Draco's lips as he responded to the kiss. Harry's hands went up to Draco's hair and he nestled them there. Draco's hands went around Harry's waist, pulling him even closer. A cough made them pull apart. Harry turned around, with an annoyed look on his face, which made Draco laugh. Mary was looking at them with wide eyes and Allie was smiling at them.   
  
'I don't mind it, but maybe you should go somewhere private, I don't think Mary enjoys watching you.' she said laughing.   
  
Harry blushed bright red and Draco smiled.   
  
'Maybe we should, I missed that co.' Draco muttered in Harry's ear before Harry put his hand over Draco's mouth.   
  
'Don't say it, they're much to young to hear your sexual ramblings' Harry said, laughing.   
  
Allie and Draco laughed too. Mary was trying to compose herself a bit.   
  
'Let's take a shower, and then go to the Dursley's' Harry said quietly.   
  
'Mmm, like that idea' Draco answered.   
  
He gave Harry a small kiss. Allie coughed again.   
  
'Boys.' she said softly making Harry and Draco laugh.   
  
'We're sorry' Harry said, trying to move around so he could get off Draco.   
  
Harry had to wriggle his hips a bit, and a moan accidentally escaped Draco's lips. He blushed bright red.   
  
'Sorry, but Harry, you really shouldn't move that way. It's a bit ah, uncomfortable'.   
  
Harry laughed. He stood up and pulled Draco with him.   
  
'We'll be upstairs if you need us' Harry said, and he and Draco disappeared up the stairs.   
  
Harry stopped halfway up and kissed Draco.   
  
'I love you so much'.   
  
'I love you too, now move'.   
  
They ran up the stairs into the bathroom.   
  
'Are James and Sirius still sleeping?' Draco asked while he undressed.   
  
'Guess so'.   
  
Harry undressed himself while he put on the shower. Draco locked the door and stepped under the shower.   
  
'Cold!' he hissed.   
  
Harry chuckled and he turned the shower knob.   
  
'Better?' he asked.   
  
'Yeah, much better'.   
  
Harry wriggled out of his boxers and he joined Draco. Harry traced a long finger down Draco's face, which made Draco shiver and close his eyes.   
  
'You're so beautiful.' Harry whispered and he softly kissed Draco's nose and then his lips.   
  
Harry turned Draco around and again he traced his finger down Draco's spine. He stopped at a large scar, which was running sideways.   
  
'Draco, what's this?'   
  
'A scar'.   
  
'I know, but from what?'  
  
'A Death Eater' Draco answered simply.   
  
'What happened?'   
  
Draco turned around and he kissed Harry fiercely.   
  
'Lets not talk about that now' he whispered against Harry's lips.   
  
Harry nodded as his lips traveled down to Draco's neck and then further down to Draco's chest. Harry dropped to his knees and he slowly put Draco's cock in his mouth. It didn't take long for Draco to come, and Harry released himself a few moments later. Harry stood up and he kissed Draco again and pulled him in his arms. They stayed liked that for some minutes till Draco turned off the shower and they stepped out. They dried themselves and pulled their clothes on.   
  
'How about breakfast?' Draco asked.   
  
'Mmm, good, I'm starving'.   
  
Harry took Draco's hand and then they walked down. Allie and Mary were already in the kitchen with Sirius and James. Sirius was cooking, but it looked like most of the eggs and bacon landed on the floor. James was reading the newspaper and Allie and Mary were gossiping about some boys in their class. Harry sat down next to James.   
  
'Morning' he said.   
  
James folded the newspaper and smiled at Harry.   
  
'Good morning'.   
  
Draco looked at Sirius working clumsily.   
  
'Need help?'   
  
'Yes, please' Sirius said, laughing.   
  
So that morning Draco helped Sirius cook, James and Harry discussed their day and Allie and Mary discussed boys and so the morning passed on slowly.   
  
A/n: You liked it?? Hope you did, please leave a review!! 


End file.
